


After All, I’m (Not) a Liar

by BrightStarWrites



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: Kokichi Ouma wakes up to find he has a fever. When he leaves and runs into Shuichi, he discovers he can’t lie anymore. Monokuma has unleashed the despair disease on the class and Kokichi has the truth disease. How will the class deal with the four sick classmates, and how will Kokichi deal with the fact he can’t lie to anyone?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 177
Collections: Saiouma Pit White Day 2021 Collection: Day 2: Despair Disease AND/OR In-Game





	After All, I’m (Not) a Liar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AchiOuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchiOuma/gifts).



> This piece is for the second prompt of the Saiou Pit white day week! I also dedicate this piece to AchiOuma as today is their birthday! This is why I asked about if you liked despair disease fics.... I probably wasn’t very subtle but you know.
> 
> I would like to thank FrostieFroakie for once again being my beta reader!

Kokichi Ouma woke up with his forehead feeling rather warm. It wasn’t too noticeable but it still made the leader feel a little groggy as he slowly sat up from his bed. The second his head lifted from the pillow however the world started to spin. Kokichi’s eyes shot open, but darkness clouded his vision as the room seemed to slowly shift, his head starting to ache as he felt his heartbeat thrum in his skull.

He used all his willpower to not fall back down, grabbing his bedside table for support, causing a few unimportant objects to fall. He waited a few seconds as his vision slowly returned to normal and the ringing in his ears ceased, _‘... What the hell? What on earth is going on?’_

Kokichi normally wasn’t the best at waking up, but he made sure he was before every morning announcement. He had to be so he was awake enough to at least plan a bit before the day started or in case Monokuma or the Monocubs gave him any new information he could use in their normal announcement shenanigans, just in case it was useful for a way to escape. This fever however was unplanned.

Kokichi carefully slipped out of bed, using the wall as support as he did so. This time the sense of vertigo wasn’t as bad, however he still knew that this wasn’t good, _‘I can’t be sick, I make sure to stay warm and always wash my hands. This has to be a possible motive that stupid bear has given us. Okay, I just have to lie and make it seem like I’m fine, but keep my distance so I don’t get any one else infected.’_

The plum haired boy knew that a leader shouldn’t get his companions sick, so he just got dressed and ready for the day, the morning announcement soon playing. The screen came to life as Monokuma appeared, laughing, “Upupupu! Attention all students, please gather in the school gym immediately! Anyone who fails to show will be dragged out by the Exisals!”

Kokichi was now extra worried. The monocubs normally did the announcement so this just raised more alarm bells in his head, _‘Dammit, he is making me come out even though I’m sick too try and infect the others. Okay, I just have to show up for the motive announcement and then just grab any snack food I can from the dining hall and hold up in my dorm and wait this out, locking the door so no one else can get in. It protects the group and stops anyone from killing me while I’m weak or if I forget to lock my door while I’m delirious.’_

The leader took in a breath as he left his room, doing his best to walk normally. In the foyer of the dorms he saw Shuichi exit his room, looking like he hadn’t slept the night before. Kokichi just grinned as he came down the stairs, “Good morning Saihara-chan!”

Shuichi turned and rubbed his eyes, “Oh, morning Ouma-kun, how did you sleep?”

Kokichi grinned as he got ready to lie, “Not great, but then again, I haven’t since we got locked up in here. I also think I’m coming down with something.”

The second the words left his mouth Kokichi looked really confused, _‘Huh? Wait, I wanted to lie, why did I just say the truth?’_

Shuichi tilted his head, “Eh? You feel like you’re falling Ill?”

_‘Nope!’_

“Yeah, I had trouble getting out of-” Before He even finished the sentence, Kokichi slammed his hand over his mouth. This wasn’t right. His thoughts were saying one thing but his mouth just wasn’t.

The detective was extra confused and tried to take a step towards Kokichi, “Ouma-kun? Is something the matter? You can tell me.”

Kokichi didn’t want Shuichi to get closer, so he just grinned brightly, “We better get to the gym now! Monokuma probably has something nefarious planned and we got to stay informed! Move your butt and go, Shumai!”

Kokichi didn’t even wait for an answer as he just turned and headed towards the school. Something was definitely wrong with him and he needed to find out as soon as possible so he could quarantine himself.

* * *

As soon as he entered the gym, chaos ensued.

Himiko bounced up to Kokichi and grinned, “Ouma-kun! You made it on time! We all got to work together! My magic will break us out of here!”

Kokichi blinked, “... Why the hell are you so energetic?”

Himiko just hopped around, a huge grin on her face, “I was given a rejuvenation potion and my magic is overflowing!”

Tenko smiled as she followed Himiko, “Yumeno-san! If you want, you and I can train later? I will teach you some neo-aikido to help your magic!”

Himiko turned to Tenko and twriled on the spot, “Yes! We can train together!”

Kokichi was at a loss for words and just put a hand to Himiko’s forehead. The second his hand touched her he felt a spike in heat. She was burning up, a lot worse than he was. Tenko however gasped and just threw him, “Hyaaa! Don’t you dare touch Yumeno-san again!”

Kokichi flew through the air and hit Miu, causing them both to fall to the floor. Kokichi scrambled up, the world spinning again as Miu gasped and pulled her skirt down, “P-please don’t stare.”

Kokichi just rolled his eyes, “I didn’t look, geez. I don’t even want to look, you cum dumpster.”

Miu just gasped, “Such vulgar language! I would never, I would wait for marriage first!”

Kokichi just looked at the inventor up and down. Her normal top had been replaced with a hand knit sweater she’d won from the mono-machine and she had also removed the leather straps that she normally wore on her legs.

The girl quickly got up and pulled her skirt down more, “Please don’t talk about such deviant behaviours again.”

“... Who are you and what have you done with the bitchlet.” Kokichi said in a deadpan tone.

Miu just whimpered as she walked away from Kokichi. Kaede was equally as surprised, “I don’t know what happened, she was like this when I saw her on the way here.”

Gonta nodded, “Gonta also agree.”

Shuichi finally entered, still looking a bit surprised after his encounter with Kokichi and looked at the class, “Wait, where’s Tojo-san?”

“Don’t worry. I brought her here myself due to her current condition.”

Everyone turned as Monokuma appeared on the stage, along with the Monocubs carrying a chair with Kirumi in it. Monokuma just laughed, “She is being very lazy after all!”

Kirumi just mumbled, before appearing to fall asleep in the chair.

Rantaro looked rather serious, “Why is she like this?”

Monokuma laughed, “Oh, don’t you know? She’s sick!”

“Sick! But that’s impossible!” Kaede yelled out in disbelief.

The bear just laughed more, “It is! Besides, this is a very special disease! I call it the despair disease! The strain varies from person to person, but I assure you it is very real!”

Himiko just grinned, “Don’t worry guys! I’ll cure it with my magic! I’ll save everyone!”

Monokuma just laughed, “Our little witch has it too, although her strain is different to Tojo’s. See, while the goth maid has the lazy disease, Yumeno there has the energetic disease as you can see.”

Himiko shook her head, “Nope! If I was sick I’d be in bed!”

Kokichi sighed, “She’s running a fever, felt it myself.”

He quickly covered his mouth as Monokuma’s eye glowed, “That’s right! And Ouma is definitely telling the truth as he has the truth disease! He is unable to lie!”

Kaito gasped in surprise before turning his attention to the leader, “Is this true Ouma! Can you not lie?”

Kokichi growled a little in frustration as he used all of his willpower to try and lie as best he could, “It’s not not true! I’m the king of liars!” He then shot a look at Monokuma, “I hate you. How dare you do this to me, how did you even do this? Why!”

Monokuma just laughed, “Don’t sweat how I did it, even your brain wouldn’t be able to comprehend it. And why? To cause despair of course! It makes you not yourselves and it would be fun if a murder was caused by someone who never usually would, now wouldn’t it? Upupupu! Oh, and because you should always infect four people, the whore there has the prude disease.”

Miu gasped and covered her ears, “I would never do such a thing! My body is a temple.”

Monotaro looked sad, “Mama is acting totally different today. I miss the old her.”

Monosuke laughed, “Get over it. I should add what father forgot to say, this is highly infectious. Dad always comes up with the best motives!”

Monokid strummed his guitar, “Hell yeah! Give the fans what they want!”

Monokuama laughed, “Kyahaha! Now go forth and spread it to your heart's content!”

The bears all laughed before they exited in the usual fashion, leaving the gym in silence. The air was heavy and Kokichi was both shocked but also incredibly mad. He clenched his fist in frustration, digging his nails into his hand, _‘What kind of motive is this!? A random disease that infects us and makes us act the opposite to how we usually are? At least I’m still me, unlike the others, but this isn’t good.’_

Kokichi was still lost in his thoughts as Kaede spoke up, “W-well, we should probably make sure those who are infected stay in their dorm rooms. That will at least limit how much this disease is transmitted.”

Kaito nodded in agreement, “Good idea Akamatsu!”

Kiibo then raised his hand, “Might I also suggest that some people help look after them. Chabashira-san has already gotten close to Yumeno-san, so maybe she can help bring her food and take care of her. If they all have fevers bed rest would be wise.”

Kaede nodded, “Good thinking Kiibo, maybe you can help too, as a robot, you can’t get sick like the rest of us.”

“That remark is a little robophobic, but I do understand what you mean. I will be more than happy to help.” Kiibo added, smiling a little.

Kokichi however shook his head, “No way in hell do I want Kiiboy looking after me!”

Kiibo scowled at him, “I was hoping your robophobia was an act, but you really hate me that much?”

Kokichi pulled a creepy smile, “All robots are suspicious. Monokuma is the one who gave me this disease so any trust I had in robots is gone. I refuse your help!”

The leader wasn’t lying. He didn’t trust Kiibo at all, but he’d make sure he’d never say why that was the case. He knew Kiibo was a proxy for something and he didn’t want the mastermind knowing he had some theories.

Kaede folded her arms and looked at Kokichi sternly, “Ouma-kun, you should accept help when it is offered to you.”

Kokichi just looked at Kaede, smiling at her, but that smile held venom, “I don’t want him helping me. That is final.”

Maki just stormed over, “I agree with him for once. Besides, we should be using this chance to interrogate him. He can’t lie, so we should ask him about his talent and if he is the mastermind behind this. He might have infected himself to make it seem like he’s innocent.”

The assassin just grabbed Kokichi by his scarf, her eyes filled with hate, “What is your real talent, and what is your organisation, if you even have one.”

Maki was awfully close to his face so he quickly covered his mouth and nose. It was mainly to stop himself from spilling the truth about D.I.C.E, but he also didn’t want to infect Maki with the despair disease. If she had it she’d most likely infect Kaito, Kaede and Shuichi, and he wasn’t going to allow that.

The brunette just lifted Kokichi up more, forcing his feet off the ground, “Tell us, now.”

Kokichi tried not to panic, but he was having trouble not showing it on his face. Even his features couldn’t lie anymore. He felt like he was stripped of his one weapon he had to protect himself in the game. He didn’t want to show weakness yet the mastermind had taken the one thing he could rely on away from him. He was scared. Hopeless.

Someone then grabbed Maki’s arm and helped lower Kokichi down, “Harukawa-san, I know you want answers but he’s sick. We have to get them all to their rooms.”

Kokichi turned to cough and get his breath back before the voice spoke again, “I’ll take care of Ouma-kun.”

Kokichi looked up to see Shuichi help sticking up for him, “Harukawa-san, you should probably wash your hands to be safe. Tojo-san’s lab probably has gloves and masks so Chabashira-san, myself and the people who will help care for Iruma-san and Tojo-san can use those to protect ourselves. Anyone else who goes to check on them can use them too.”

Maki looked at her hands and back at Kokichi before turning and leaving the gym. Kokichi tried to speak to express his displeasure at what she’d just done, but the room swayed again. Shuichi saw and quickly called Gonta over to help Kokichi back to his room. The leader tried to push him away, but was too weak to put up much of a fight.

* * *

Kokichi wasn’t happy about the whole situation, but he accepted Shuichi’s help. After getting him back to his room, Kokichi opened the door and asked Gonta to leave.

The friendly giant just nodded, “Gonta will go wash hands then. Gonta hopes Ouma-kun feels better soon.”

Kokichi just nodded before letting Shuichi in, quickly hurrying to his whiteboard to flip it to the other side which just had a bunch of doodles of himself doing heists, stealing massive cartoon gems. 

The second the detective saw the state of the room however, he was taken aback by the sheer mess, “Wow, this seems dangerous.”

The leader sighed, “If you want to hide something important it’s better to mix it with normal junk.”

He then quickly covered his mouth before he told Shuichi about the bug vacuum or anything else he’d asked Miu to invent. He was considering Shuichi might be trustworthy, but he still knew he shouldn’t let his guard down around him. Instead he just climbed to his bed and sighed.

Shuichi looked around, “I won’t touch anything, this is your room after all. Okay, I’ll be back shortly with gloves, a mask and some food. Any requests?”

“The soup Tori makes me when I’m sick?” Kokichi responded, mentally slapping himself when he mentioned someone who was in D.I.C.E.

Shuichi didn’t seem to react though and just nodded, “What kind of soup did this person make?”

Kokichi was silent before he just whispered softly, “Chicken soup with croutons that look like board game dice.”

Shuichi nodded, “Okay, I’ll do my best. Lock the door for now. I’ll knock like this so you know it’s me.”

Shuichi tapped a little rhythm on the door so Kokichi would know before leaving. The leader quickly got out of bed to lock it before just sliding down the door and sitting on the floor, his knees to his chest. He hated this so much. He hated having the power taken from him, _‘The mastermind probably did this just so they could break me. I won’t let them win though. I won’t!’_

* * *

It took a little while but soon Shuichi returned.

He knocked on the door in the way he had before and Kokichi swiftly unlocked it before returning to bed, having gotten changed back into what he slept in to stay comfortable. Shuichi waited a few seconds before he entered, a mask now over his face, “I tried making little dice, but I’m not Tojo-san. Hope that’s okay.”

Kokichi just shrugged, “I don’t really mind. I do appreciate the effort though.”

Shuichi carefully walked over with the tray before placing it down on Kokichi’s lap, “I also got you your own mask in case you want to go stretch your legs, and a glass of water.”

Kokichi mumbled a thank you before looking at the soup. It wasn’t exactly like how his brother did it, but he was still touched by the gesture. He didn’t say anything though as he ate.

He couldn’t help but feel a little uncomfortable with Shuichi there. He knew he was a detective and worried he was just buttering him up only to try what Maki had done before. It had taken so much willpower to not spill his guts about everything. While he still had control over his brain unlike the others, the worse his fever got the more he just wanted to break down and tell Shuichi about everything going on in his head. The truth about his evil organisation, his fears, what he thought about the bugs Gonta could see, his plans, his tiny crush, everything.

He just focused on his soup for now, smiling slightly as he did, “This isn’t the best soup, but it is nice, thank you.”

Shuichi’s eyes seemed to show he was smiling through the mask and he scratched his neck, “Thank you. Amami-kun gave me a few pointers. He’s going to look after Tojo-san so after I was done he started making soup too.”

Kokichi stopped eating the second he heard that, “You watched the soup the whole time right?! He didn’t put anything in it?!”

The bluenette quickly put his hands up, “Hey, it’s okay. No he didn’t. Only I touched the ingredients. I made sure to get stuff that was sealed in packets still. He didn’t poison you. He wouldn’t do that anyway.”

The leader sighed in relief, “Don’t scare me like that. Why do you think I bug mum so much in the kitchen, it’s to make sure that she and no one else tampers with the food.”

Shuichi blinked before he relaxed, “I did wonder why you did that.”

Kokichi just grumbled, “Stupid disease making me tell the truth. No one was supposed to know that.” He just continued to eat his soup. 

* * *

After he finished the bowl, Shuichi removed the tray and put it down on the bedside table for a second, “Lie down, I’ll put a cool towel on your forehead to help with the fever.”

Kokichi carefully lifted his pillow so his head would still be elevated before lying down on the bed, his head being the only thing poking out. Shuichi quickly got a towel from the bathroom before carefully placing it on Kokichi’s forehead after checking his temperature with his gloved hand, “You are burning up.”

“No shit Sherlock.” Kokichi retorted.

Shuichi sighed but did chuckle slightly at his joke. Kokichi however was still worried and just spoke his mind, “You’re going to interrogate me aren’t you. You’re the one who’s asked the most questions about my talent and organisation. You’re just here to take advantage of the situation, right?”

Shuichi’s eyes went wide as he removed his hand, “Eh? Ouma-kun, I’d never ask you personal questions when you’re sick. Besides, you’ve said before you don’t like cheating and prefer doing games on hard mode. I’m not going to cheat. All I want to do is help you get better. I’m sorry if I gave you the impression that I wanted to do that, but seriously, I have no ulterior motive.”

Kokichi examined his face for traces of any lies. It was hard with the mask on but he didn’t see anything. None of Shuichi’s normal tells were showing. Kokichi’s heart just felt warm when he heard that. Shuichi wanted to take care of him. He was definitely swooning and did his best to hold back all the praises he wanted to call Shuichi.

_‘God, he’s so smart and beautiful. I just want to hold his hand, I wish I could have taken it before, but I can’t let him in on my plans.’_

Kokichi just smiled, and unable to keep his mouth shut, mumbled one tiny thing under his breath, “... It’s actually... ten.”

Shuichi tilted his head, “Hm? What was that Ouma-kun?”

Kokichi just shook his head, “Nothing important right now. Could you maybe hum so I can rest? I figure if I sleep I might be able to fight this and your voice is.... soothing to me.”

That wasn’t a lie, while there were many other adjectives that he wanted to use instead, soothing was true and the least embarrassing one though.

Shuichi appeared to go a bit pink but nodded, “Sure. Don’t make fun of me though.”

“I promise only to say what’s true.” Kokichi added, a small smirk on his face.

Shuichi just sighed as he hummed softly. It wasn’t exactly a tune, but it was what Kokichi needed. The leader closed his eyes and smiled.

_‘Thank you, Saihara-chan. While I can’t tell you my plan, I owe you one. If you get sick with this or any other illness, I promise to take care of you to the best of my ability. Honest truth.’_

Kokichi subconsciously reached and held Shuichi’s gloved hand and fell asleep the second he held back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story, Achi! I know it probably wasn't a surprise but I still did my best! Also, thank you to everyone in the Pit for the support! You guys always make me smile on a bad day, and it's been so fun working on these prompts!
> 
> I did art for prompt 1 so feel free to check it out! It's my pregame au with both Shuichi and Kokichi in their wedding dresses: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/645308092285927424/prompt-1-anniversarywedding-andor-pregame-happy


End file.
